


Specific Gravity

by ne0ncryptid



Series: Freelancing the Stone [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ne0ncryptid/pseuds/ne0ncryptid
Summary: Sola is excited to learn that her hotel has a saltwater pool, but it's closed when she gets there. Maybe if she gets friendly with one of the staff, he'll let her in after-hours...Cute aquatic aliens getting naughty in a swimming pool. Size difference, xeno, and alien fluids that make you feel all tingly.Unedited RP thread between myself (as Sola) and my friend (@anjelsroost on twitter, as White). Accompanying artwork of both characters at the end of the thread, NSFW warning!
Series: Freelancing the Stone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157762
Kudos: 5





	Specific Gravity

Sola had no idea why Alek always invited her to meetings with buyers. Well, she had some idea -- her credentials and knowledge did lend an air of authenticity to their business, but she knew that she was often visibly nervous and uncomfortable in the meetings so she didn’t imagine her expertise helped much. Besides, Alek had picked up enough knowledge to speak with almost as much authority, with some coaching, and he was naturally a far better salesman. He and Aeoraz didn’t need her, so she didn’t feel guilty for insisting they go without her, leaving her alone in the suite to blessed, climate-controlled silence. It was the first time in months she’d slept in anything nicer than a stuffy pop-up shelter on a dig site, and she fully intended to take advantage of the huge saltwater pool on the hotel’s upper level.

But by the time she arrived, after taking her sweet time and several choice photos under the waterfall showerhead in the master bath, the pool had closed for the evening. Cursing herself for being so out of sync with the local time she pulled out her comm to verify that, at the very least, the hotel bar was still open. And with her plans at least somewhat agreeably changed she made her way to the elevator, sweeping her still-damp hair back into a loose braid and tying the pareo around her waist up into a more evening-appropriate backless dress as she made her way to the lounge.

She hoped she didn’t look ridiculously out of place in the little black garment printed with red hibiscus flowers, but truth be told she didn’t terribly mind being noticed, depending on who was noticing. Not that there were many other patrons to be noticing in the first place, other than a few other pairs and individuals likely there on business as well. Sola figured most people looking for something exciting or sophisticated would look elsewhere on the station, but all she was looking for at the moment was a drink.

She settled on one of the barstools, waving at the bartender and giving him a smile when she got his attention.

“Vodka tonic, please,” she said, propping her chin in her hand. “With just a liiiittle squeeze of lime juice, if you got it….”

~~~

The hotel bar wasn’t one of White’s steadiest gigs, but it had the best base pay and tended to be a very calm gig. Not a whole lot of drunken fights or messes for him to mop up at the end of the day. Though there was the occasional exception. So he picked up when he could, squeezed himself into the hotel uniform of slacks, a white button down, and a black vest and mixed up whatever variety of cocktails he was asked for. 

Getting to the newcomer quickly when he was called over he started pulling out the bottle of vodka and grabbing the sprayer for the tonic water. “I have you.” He told her with a friendly smile. Mixing together her drink before pulling out a pair of tongs and a lime wedge. With a practiced move he squeezed the lime out using the tongs so his skin didn't come into contact with the fruit juices dropping the wedge into the drink before he set the drink in front of her. “Vodka tonic with lime.” He told her, his voice gentle and welcoming. “Is there anything else you are needing?”

~~~

“Aah, thank you,” she said happily, charmed by the bartender’s friendly demeanor and deep voice. “I guess if the pool is closed at least I can wet my ah… ah, hell, what is it the humans say. My whistle? That doesn’t make any sense, but I think it’s whistle.” She took a sip of her drink, giving a pleased little hum and closing her eyes, all four of them, as the bright, citrusy taste hit her tongue.

“I think this is all I’m needing for now, thanks,” she said, smiling and raising her glass. “Oh! Actually do you know when the pool opens in the morning? I didn’t see the hours posted.”

~~~

“It is whistle, I am remembering. Though I also do not know why.” White said with a small smile. Starting to get to work on straightening up some of the bar, but keeping near Sola since she seemed like she would want to talk, and he could use some company for the last few hours of his shift. 

“Missed the chance tonight?” The big man asked, figuring she had perhaps come in late or something. It closed fairly early in his opinion, but he didn’t complain too much because it meant when he made use of it he got it to himself. “It opens at ten I believe. But you’ll want to hurry, it gets busy from what I have been told.” 

~~~

“I did!” Sola pouted when he asked if she’d missed the chance. “I just came in from a different job site so I’m, a little ah…” she waved a hand. “Desynchronized. You know, maybe they mean ‘whistler,’ maybe? Since humans use their lips to…” she pursed her lips, letting out a single, quiet, wispy little whistle, a thoughtful expression on her face.

“Ah, who the hell knows, right? English is weird.” She shrugged, taking another sip from her drink. “But thanks for the tip! I’ll try to stop by in the morning. Crowded’s a shame, but I was really looking forward to being in the water.”

~~~

“English is very strange. I do not understand why humans use it so much. It’s just bits of other languages, all jumbled.” White said with a huff, remembering the difficulty he had in learning the main languages that humans used once he transitioned to a human environment. 

“You mention job site? What sort of job?” He asked, enjoying keeping the cute girl’s attention, and hoping he could get her talking a bit more. With the added bonus of being able to complain about accommodations for aquatic species in land based cities. 

~~~

“A dig site,” Sola explained. “I’m leading an excavation team on this world that is, undeveloped, to put it kindly. Very remote, very wild, very cold, very _dry._ Usually dig team don’t need much handholding, but, we hit a pretty decent cache recently. Can’t risk a fuck-up, right?” She stirred her drink with a sigh.

“I’m hoping we will visit Earth after this. My… partner is, where he’s from? Is all covered with warm, colorful oceans. It would be nice to visit.”

~~~

“Depends on which parts.” White commented, nodding as he took another order from a different patron who had come up to collect a drink. Starting to mix it while still talking to Sola since the human obviously wanted to get back to his date. “I went to warm part for school. Water is a bit… strange there. I think still messed up from when humans were growing but.” He handed the drink to the human with a warm smile before turning back to Sola. “It was nice visit. If you go to far north or south I think it gets cold again.” 

~~~

“Oh for sure!” Sola said with a nod. “Alek is from the tropics, from Hawai’i, I’ve been, it’s nice. There are nicer places, but, too busy for a long vacation now.” She finished off her drink, sliding the empty glass back across the bar.

“May I have another?” She asked, batting her eyes, deliberately cheesy and playful. “Pour yourself one, too, if you won’t get in trouble. What did you study on Earth?”

~~~

Chuckling at the playful flirting he grabbed a glass to make her a new one. Moving the old one back into the dirty dishes cache under the bar. “Hawai’i was quite warm. Very beautiful. You will be fitting in.” He told her with a quick wink. Squeezing another lime into her drink before setting it in front of her. Setting about making himself a long island. Not willing to say no to the excuse to use some of the bar’s fine selection. 

  
“I was studying… rocks? Something with how the islands were formed. There was a lot of spending days looking at volcanoes and feeling like the heat would make me shrivel, then spending all night exploring the reefs. Mostly I went for the girls on the trip.” He confessed with a shrug. 

~~~

“Hey, I think that’s a good enough reason to go,” Sola said with a laugh. She winked back at him, a gesture she seemed to have to coordinate a little bit with multiple eyes.

“The reefs at night are great. I don’t… I mean, I can’t, ah, breathe in the water? So maybe I don’t notice as much the strangeness of it, you know, of the composition. I know the ecology is recovering and all but it’s on a good track.”

~~~

“So I have heard.” White agreed, sipping on his drink. “I breathe in, plus my body is very… absorbent?” He tried to think of the right word. Using one black tipped finger to poke at his soft white forearm. Making the flesh indent and pop back to its original shape when he stopped. “It’s easy to notice the difference, when I am used to artificial saltwater, and the waters of my homeworld.” 

Out of things to clean for the moment he leaned against the bar top holding one glass in his large hands. “This talk of oceans has me wanting a swim. If you would not mind waiting. I am off clock in an hour and some, I can have access to the pool as staff, I wouldn’t mind having some company if you did not want to wait for the morning.” 

~~~

Curious, she reached to touch his arm when he did, wanting to feel the unusual texture of the flesh that he was showing her. Realizing what she was doing, she quickly drew her hand back, giggling as she rested it in her lap.

“That sounds really nice, yeah,” she said, biting her lip and looking up at him with a smile. “I’m Sola, by the way. What’s your name?”

~~~

“I am called White.” He told her, offering up his arm having seen she wanted to touch it. “Unoriginal name yes, but when picking above water names I didn’t realize that I would be so limited by verbal language alone. Just settled on something simple. Sola is a lovely name.” He told her, letting her get a good feel of his arm. 

His skin was silky smooth, feeling like lotion against her fingertips. His flesh very soft and giving when pressed down, like water held with a thin membrane. “You mention partner, do you mean business or more than business?”

~~~

“I mean both,” she said, looking up at White, her fingertip tracing a gentle circle over the back of his hand. “I understand if it bothers you, but. It doesn’t bother us.” She shrugged, squeezing his hand gently before picking up her glass.

“My husband is out, though, so if I join you for a late-night swim, it’d be alone.”

~~~

“No bothered here.” White said simply. Finishing his drink and tucking the glass back down under the bar. Taking a second so say thank you to a patron dropping their glass off and leaving a tip on the bar before leaving. Taking care of those as well. “Simply curious. Wanting to know more about cute girl I wish to sneak into pool.” He told her with another wink as he checked the time again. Just a bit longer to go and he could clock out and move onto a much more exciting part of his night. 

“Also not wanting to start to flirt where flirting may not be appreciated.” He explained again in clear tones. Wanting to make sure that she knew what he was intending. “And if swim was just to be friendly swim, which is fun also.” 

~~~

“Hm…” Sola smiled, appreciating his straightforwardness. “Well, the flirting is _very_ much appreciated,” she said, leaning in just a bit as she spoke. “So I’m happy to see how friendly our swim gets. I’m sure it’ll be very fun.”

She handed him her keycard to charge the drinks to her room, finishing her second cocktail as she waited.

“So about an hour, right?”

~~~

"About so." White told her. Taking her card and charging it for the first drink, well aware she probably wouldn't notice that she only got charged for ome but liking that he could do it anyway. "I know waiting is not fun. I can make you another drink. This one I make special perhaps?" He asked, bringing up one of his hands to wave at her. "Give it special kick if you want. An Elarian special trick. Not harmful promise, but will make waiting more tolerable." 

~~~

“Mm, it’s tempting,” Sola said, frowning and tapping her chin thoughtfully. “But I’ve already had two, and I’m feeling it pretty good. I’m kinda little.” She laughed softly, crossing her arms and leaning against the bar with a smirk.

“But maybe we can bring a little something to the pool and see how we’re feeling then?”

~~~

"Perhaps then." He said, getting back to mixing her another vodka and tonic with lemon. Making this one slightly softer since she said she was already feeling it. Not wanting to put her too far under before they could enjoy themselves. "Special poolside bottle service it is then." He told her with a laugh, setting the drink in front of her, then excusing himself to go to see customers further down the bar. 

~~~

She nursed the new drink much more slowly than the other two, chatting occasionally with White when he had a moment between customers squeezing in last-call orders and tabbing out. She left at closing time, telling him she would meet him at the entrance to the pool, taking the time that White would be closing down the bar to give her look a once-over in the lobby restroom. Satisfied, she headed back to the elevator, settling herself into the seating area near the pool entrance and sending a quick text to Alek while she waited on her new friend.

~~~

White didn’t take too long to close down the bar. It wasn’t a very busy night, but he made decent tips. Wiping down the tables and making sure everything was set up for the person who opened the next day. Finally heading into the staff bathroom he changed out of his monkey suit. Hanging his clothes on a hanger to take back to his apartment. Changing just into his swim trunks before heading to the elevator with a bottle tucked under one arm. 

This was one of the other perks to working at the hotel. Not one that he took advantage of often. After all if he brought hotel guests into the pool after hours all the time he would get in trouble and ruin it for everyone who used the pool as a meet up spot. But it was nice to have this as an option occasionally. 

“Sorry you were waiting.” White said as he approached Sola, having already hung up his bag and clothes in the locker room. “But we have rest of night to enjoy yes? Worth the wait I hope.” 

~~~

“We’ll see,” Sola teased, waiting eagerly for White to open the door to the pool. Once he did she stepped out onto the rooftop eagerly, taking in a deep breath of the salty-smelling air and exhaling with a happy sigh. For the moment White might as well have not been there, as eagerly fixated as Sola was on the water, tossing her purse carelessly onto one of the lounge chairs and quickly unwrapping the flower-patterned pareo from around her body, kicking off her shoes and making her way to the pool clad in a warm yellow bandeau bikini. Kneeling beside the water, biting her lip as she dipped a hand in, giving a content little hum at the warmth of the water.

Unable to wait any longer she slid into it, the movement quick and nearly silent, barely disrupting the surface of the water as she disappeared beneath it, swimming gracefully away from the side of the pool with no intent to surface anytime soon.

~~~

White watched her approaching the water. Moving to the other side of the pool, knowing what a relief it could be the first time you got into the water after a dry spell. Setting the bottle down next to the pool he sat himself down. Letting his legs slip under the surface as he watched Sola gracefully slip into it. With a small push he slid down into the water as well. 

As he submerged himself the speckles of black coating his body suddenly lit up a soft, glowing blue to match the thick tendrils on his head. He let himself float down to the bottom of the pool. Taking a deep breath, letting the water fill him and refreshing every bit of him that the air had taken out. Letting it out slowly with a rush of bubbles as he opened his black eyes to watch Sola. 

~~~

Sola turned to face him when he settled down at the bottom of the pool, brows raising a bit when she saw him, not having expected the bioluminescence. She laughed, a few small bubbles rising from her forehead, a rattling, whistling sound reverberating through the water when she did, and swam towards him, her little body undulating gracefully through the water as she moved. Settling down to straddle his lap, she let her hands rest lightly on his chest. She was trying to be a little seductive, squeezing her arms together just a little to press her full breasts together, already barely contained by the bandeau top that seemed more inadequate by the moment. But she was unable to contain the grin that spread across her lips, nearly high on the sensation of being submerged.

~~~

Welcoming the gorgeous woman close. He leaned against the wall of the pool and pulled her into his lap as she came. Loving how nicely she fit on top of his thighs. Admiring the way her flesh pushed together as she stroked over his broad chest. He grinned at her, his big hands moving over her smooth grey skin. One hand moving to her thigh, using it to tug her even closer, the other to her back. Stroking a broad palm over the small curve of it. Before sliding down and cupping over her ass. Giving it a gentle squeeze, his soft hands holding surprising strength in them. 

~~~

She bit her lip when White’s big hand squeezed her ass, arching her back to press into his hand as that excited little chittering noise filled the water around them again. She moved up a bit higher on his chest, just enough that she could lift her forehead above the water if she needed to breathe, rolling her hips down to grind against him as she pressed her body against his much large one. Letting the small moan on her lips escape as a rush of tiny bubbles. 

It had been ages since she’d been properly fucked in the water. Even when they _could,_ Alek could only stay under for a few minutes at best, and far less when his heart was pumping with excitement, and each of those short moments weighed heavy with frantic urgency knowing he would have to resurface soon. They’d found some delightful compromises through the years, but it didn’t make Sola any less eager to experience something she’d truly been missing.

~~~

Seeing her positioning herself higher he made sure to adjust accordingly, just as eager to stay under as she was. Savoring how small she felt in his hands. How he could lift her easily with just the hand holding onto her firm add. He lowered her head down and kissed at her neck. Sharp teeth nibbling at the soft grey skin. 

Needing to take a moment to talk, and not sure if they shared the same sort of language he let out a frustrated sigh. Bubbles floating up from his mouth as he got a tighter grip on her. Pushing his feet underneath him and standing just enough for their heads to break the surface. "I am needing to inform. Kissing or anything touching fun bits without protection will likely cause some effects. I have dental dams and condoms but I am needing to grab them if you want me using them." 

~~~

Being suddenly above the water, the sounds of the city ringing through her ears as her head broke the surface, left Sola confused and disoriented for a moment, taking a while to process what White was saying.

“What is… ah, what do you mean, ‘effects?’” Sola asked, shaking her head. “Don’t tell me your mucous membranes are caustic or something, White, that’d be _just_ my damn luck…”

~~~

"No no no!" He told her with a laugh. "No, think more, trippy." He tried to explain, chewing on his bottom lip as he thought about how to describe it. "Is like, buzzy drug yes? Weed is often comparison people use. Will feel good, but more touch means more dose means more trip." 

~~~

“Interesting,” Sola said thoughtfully, glancing down to her hands, at her dark fingers clinging to the pale and apparently intoxicating flesh of the creature beneath her. “So have you observed this in other species, then? Do you know when to ah… when to cut me off?”

~~~

"Everyone is different yes? Not your species but, same size, similar shape." He shrugged. "We start small, see how you react. I take care of you until you go back to yourself." He suggests. Bringing his hand up to cup around the back of her neck. "I can promise it is fun. I have to be threatened for it to be dangerous, and I am far from threatened now." He told her with a broad grin. "But am wanting to kiss you, maybe it can be, taste test?"

~~~

She shivered when she felt his hand on her neck, biting her lip and pressing closer to him. “Mm, give me a fuckin’ taste, then, big boy,” she teased, giggling as she leaned in and craning her neck to drag the tip of her tongue against his lips. “Then feel free to give me a lot more than that…”

~~~

Eager to do as she asked he quickly covered her lips with his own. Holding her securely in place as he kissed her hard. Her tongue would tingle from the lick she had given him. The feeling only intensifying as he slid his broad tongue into her mouth. Dunking them both back under the water. He pulled her close to his lap. Glowing a vibrant blue as he nibbled at her lips.

~~~

She let out a gasp when they submerged again, a rush of bubbles over his lips before she leaned into their kiss. The tingle of his lips and tongue against her was electrifying, and she shivered as it raced through her nerves, her nipples tightening and her clit pulsing and her back arching as she held onto him with her whole body. She clung to his neck, sealing her mouth around his tongue and sucking at it eagerly, the excited clicks and whistling sounds she’d made before deepening into a quieter, reverberating echo as she let herself be pulled deeper, closer, eager for more.

~~~

Encouraged by how eagerly she was responding. He moved to tighten his hand in her hair. Pulling back his tongue and letting out a series of high melodic notes, accompanied by a shivering of the glowing from his spots. He pulled her up higher, pressing kisses to her neck, quickly working down to nip playfully at the top swell of her breast peeking out from the top of her bra. The hand holding onto her moving around to start sliding down between her legs. Thick fingers pressing gently against the swell of her sex. Pressing firmly against her to rub firmly.

~~~

She tried to follow his lips when they pulled away, but the hand in her hair held her firmly in place, Sola biting her lip and shuddering when he hauled her up, whining at the tease of sharp teeth against her tits. Her hands came up quickly to tug the bikini top down, Sola tipping her head back just enough to take in a gulp of air at the surface as her hands cupped over her tits, squeezing hard as her hips rolled down to grind her clit against White’s fingers. Eyes closed and lips parted as she squeezed them together, lifting her thick, pierced, hypersensitive nipples to his mouth, wordlessly begging to feel those sharp teeth and tingling tongue against them as the little tendrils that framed her pussy writhed beneath those thick, exploring fingers.

~~~

Slipping one thick finger underneath her bathing suit. Feeling how she grabbed onto him. Letting her grinding guide him where to press. Sensitive fingertips quickly teasing at her clit, rubbing in quick little circles. Bowing his head down he gave her what she begged for. Licking over one hard pierced nipple with his broad tongue. He took it into his mouth. Nipping at it playfully, teasing the piercing back and forth with his tingling muscle. Before sucking hard, the same time he slid one thick finger deep inside of her cunt. 

Pulling on her hair to get her to arch her back more he teased at her breasts with his sharp teeth, broad tongue. Sucking at one, then the other nipple. Moving up to small, harsh bites leaving shallow indents of his sharp teeth on her soft skin while he fucked her with his fingers. His thumb moving to keep teasing at her clit. 

~~~

His fingers met tight heat, the little pink tendrils encouraging his finger to slide deep into her cunt, wet and slick enough to not rinse away in the pool water as he fucked her gripping pussy with his thick finger. The tingling tongue on her nipples had her thighs quivering as he fucked her, Sola gasping and twisting in his grip, the fingers of one hand digging into the glowing tendrils on his head. The other hand pressing her breast against his mouth, encouraging him to bite more, suck harder, work that intoxicating tongue against her as she rolled her hips back onto his finger, already close to coming from all this delicious attention.

~~~

Seeing her eager for more he started biting harder. Sucking on her flesh. Letting go of her hair to bring his hand up to cup her other breast and twist the pierced nipple between his thumb and finger. Shifting his hold on her to give his arm better room to move. Letting him thrust himself deep inside of her hard and fast. Sinking his teeth into the flesh around her nipple he pulled hard. The same time pushing his finger in deep, and grinding it deep inside of her while his thumb rubbed hard and fast against her clit. 

~~~

Sola's fingers dug in hard, her thighs gripping as she clung to White when those sharp teeth sank into soft flesh. The rough thumb on her clit had her wet cunt pulsing eagerly around him, Sola grinding down hard to fuck herself on his fingers as she came, arching her back to press closer to his mouth, eagerly accepting the bruising bite.

Shivering when it was over, gasping out what was left of her air with a haunting little moan that echoed softly through the water. Tapping White's arm to get his attention and pointing up to the surface, letting him know she needed let up just enough to catch her breath.

~~~

Detaching his mouth from her when she tapped him. He saw the motion, and picked them up again. Raising them up above the surface of the water, letting their heads breach. Wanting to be able to check in and talk while she caught her breath. 

“You are so beautiful.” The big man said, leaning in to press another kiss to her neck. Pulling his finger out of her and moving to just hold onto her thighs. Keeping her steady and up with her head and neck above the water. “I can still feel your moans in the water.” 

Lifting his head he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, before leaning back to see the mess of bruises and bite marks he had left on her. “You mark up nicely as well. I hope you enjoyed getting them.” He said with a broad grin, giving her ass a quick squeeze. 

~~~

"Mmm, I did enjoy getting them, thank you," Sola purred, squeezing where White had bitten around her nipple and moaning softly at the ache it left behind. Closing her eyes and letting the sensation mingle with the heady tingle building from the gentle intoxicant that she eagerly lapped up from him.

"It feels so good," she whispered, tugging at the aching nipple with a whine, eyes hooded as she met White's gaze. "Can't wait for Alek to see, he likes knowing I've been fucked real good, that I'm a good little slut when he's gone." She giggled, pulling away from White to lift herself onto the edge of the pool, slowly unlacing the bottom of her bikini and sliding it away.

"You should give me another endorsement, White," she said, flushed and eager. "I _really_ want you to fuck me now…"

~~~

Watching her moving out of the water, White turned and watched her sliding the bottoms off of her legs. Watching the fabric moving over her thighs and getting a good look at the pussy he had been exploring with his fingers. “You are very good slut. He should be very pleased.” He said, leaning down to give her thigh a quick nip as he looked up at her. 

Sinking down in the water he grabbed underneath one of her knees to lift her leg slightly. Kissing and nipping again at her thigh. “How big of an endorsement are you wanting?” He asked, glancing up at her as he opened his mouth wide and fit it around her thigh. Not biting down hard, but digging his teeth in a little, sinking them into her soft inner thigh before letting go. “Fucking I would be happy to provide. Will you be okay fitting me? I am rather big, and you are rather small.” 

~~~

She moaned softly when he bit into her thigh, loving the praise, her legs spread wide as she lifted them up to hook over his shoulders. The little pink tendrils around her pussy still curled lazily around her fingers when she reached down to stroke a finger against them, the shorter, thicker nub of her clit mostly retracted but still responding eagerly when she touched it, Sola biting her lip with a whine.

"Ah, you knew how small I was when we started," she teased White. "I think you want to see me stretched out on your cock as much as I want to take it…"

~~~

“This is true.” He admitted. Pressing a kiss to her inner thigh, he watched how she played with herself. Moving to lean in and running his thick tongue over some of the grabbing tendrils framing her pretty cunt. “You would look quite good stretched out for me. But best to make sure you’re well prepped yes?” He asked, reaching down in the water with one hand to push his shorts down and pull his cock out. Stroking it slowly with one hand while he leaned down to lick his tingling tongue over the folds of her cunt. 

~~~

Sola moaned when his tongue slid against her, her hands moving to rest on his head.

"I definitely won't stop you," she said with a breathy laugh, spreading her legs wide and leaning back, shuddering as her back rested against the cool stone tile and arching her back to press closer to his mouth.

~~~

Letting out a hum as he felt her hands at the tendrils on his head. Looking up at her as he ran his tongue over her again, giggling as the tentacles grabbed at his tongue. “Is very excited.” He commented with a laugh. Before leaning in to lick over the nub of her clit. Grabbing her thighs with both hands and pulling her close. Burying his head between her thighs to eagerly suck at her sensitive flesh. 

~~~

"Oh fuck," she gasped, tipping her head back with a moan as her body arched beneath his tongue. She shivered when he sucked on her clit, but as his lips and tongue worked against her she could feel her hips relaxing slowly. Pleasure rolling through her in deep, warm waves instead of building tension, leaving her slack and open as he worked her over with his lips and tongue.

~~~

Feeling how she relaxed for him he eagerly kept going. Opening his mouth to lick over her lips. Sliding his thick, flexible tongue into her. His sharp teeth teasing at her sensitive skin as he pressed his tongue in deep. Pulling it back he moved to stand fully. Towering over her prone form. 

"Come here." He growled out to her. Spreading her thighs wide to fit his huge frame between them. His hard cock rubbing against her pussy while he admired her limp and relaxed state. Nudging the fat head of his dick against her folds, admiring how it looked against her. Before pushing slowly into her. Firm flesh spreading her to her limits as he took his time sinking into her tight hot body.

~~

Sola whined when his tongue pushed into her, thick and wet and warm, her pussy gripping weakly at the slick muscle and left relaxed and open when it withdrew.

Even then, she knew the big cock teasing against her would stretch her to her limits, her breath quickening with excitement when he dragged her back towards him, rubbing that huge dick against her pussy and making her cry out with it when he sank it into her. She lifted her head, trying to get a good look at the big cock that she knew was about to absolutely wreck her, wishing she'd thought to grab her comm since she'd love to have this on video.

Her body gave him little resistance as he worked into her, Sola floating on that gently building high, letting out needy little moans as he pushed her open, bulging out her stomach, the slick little tentacles around her pussy gripping lazily at him as he stretched her deep.

"It's so big," she whined, voice shaking and breathy as she tried to roll her hips back on his cock, the movement making her shudder with pleasure as that massive cock moved against her insides. "Fuck, it's so _big,_ White, fuck me, _fuck me…_ " she tipped her head back again as she begged him, both of her hands cupping and squeezing over her tits as she squirmed back against his cock, her wet pussy dripping onto the tile.

~~~

Sliding in as deep as he could go. Admiring how her stomach bulged around him and her pussy eagerly clung to his cock. Rocking his hips just to feel her around him. The fat cock was already dropping potent precum inside of her. Adding to what her body had already absorbed. 

"Fuck, you're so fucking pretty." He growled out. Pulling his hips back to thrust back in. Using more force, testing to make sure she could take him. Before grabbing onto her hips and thrusting hard, driving himself deep inside. Watching how her body shook with the force, her pretty tits jiggling as he started fucking her hard and deep. A high whine of pleasure rippling out from his chest as he pounded into her. 

~~~

She bit her lip hard to keep from screaming when White started fucking her, the rounded points of her teeth drawing a thin trickle of blood from her lip, tears wetting her lashes as her eyes squeezed shut and she whimpered beneath him. He felt so big inside her, and his weight looming over her, pressing her down onto the stone as he fucked her, had her feeling fully overwhelmed, claimed, used.

Sola felt like she could barely move, like the signals from her brain were delayed when she told her hand to squeeze or her legs to spread wider. Held down and fucked, and all she could do, all she _wanted_ to do was lie there limp and take it, sobbing out eager little moans as every brutal thrust from that huge cock drove a searing spike of heat through the warm pleasure pulsing through her core.

"Fuck that's so good," she whimpered, lips quivering. "Oh fuck, don't stop, I'm gonna come, White, don't stop…!" Her mouth fell open, back arching, hands weakly grasping for whatever part of him she could reach as she came again, her legs going numb and her cunt rippling over his cock as her loose, limp little body shuddered with waves of gripping pleasure.

~~~

Eagerly watching her falling apart under him, he kept fucking her through her orgasm. Waiting for her body to finish with shaking before finally slowing down. His cock hard and throbbing but not quite finished. Instead he pulled her limp body up. Standing and letting gravity drive her further onto his cock. 

"Take a deep breath." He ordered, before turning then around and driving them both under the water again. Sinking them go the bottom of the pool and pressing her into the floor. Leaning down and kissing her hard as he pulled her legs up further around himself to give him more room to start fucking her again. Pounding her into the floor as he quickly speed back up to his fast, hard pace. 

~~~

She moved with him easily, boneless from pleasure and intoxication and weightless in the water. She took a deep breath before they submerged, eager to sink into the water again, sliding her eyes closed when he held her down and gripping him with her thighs to stay anchored when he started fucking her again.

Sola was loving every bit of it -- the pressure of the water, the weight and strength of her much larger partner holding her under, the slight panic of knowing that she couldn't free herself to breathe unless he allowed it, all of it combining with the agonizing pleasure as his cock pounded hard into her twitching, oversensitive cunt. She hadn't come down from her last orgasm but she knew he would take another one from her, and she whined as she anticipated it, whistling clicks in the water and gentle bubbles from her lips as he fucked her hard beneath the water.

~~~

Knowing that she couldn't breathe until he decided he tried to hold back his orgasm. Wanting to keep her there, a pretty tiny thing for him use and make moan. Feeling how her sweet sounds echoed through the pool. The spots of light engulfing him flickering and pulsing with his movements. Bubbles escaping him as he let out a low whine deep from his chest. 

Bringing one hand up to cup the breast he had marked so hard with his teeth. He squeezed and started fucking her deeper. Driving his cock in as far as he could feeling himself getting close. Spurts of precum escaping with every thrust as he drove himself to his climax. Sinking his teeth down hard i to her shoulder as he came. The water vibrating with the loud deep groan that echoed from his chest. 

~~~

Sola whined, arching her back to press her breast into White's hand, her own little fingers squeezing roughly at the other one when he started fucking her deeper, lips parting as she felt herself getting close again. Her eyes squeezing shut, pinpricks of light sparking in her vision as she came again, hard and deep, her legs going slack around White's hips as her body went limp beneath him, Sola fighting to stay conscious, lying back and taking it as his massive cock pounded into her spent body, diving his cum deep inside her.

~~~

Taking in big gulps of water as he slowly calmed down. Letting his cock rest deep inside of her as he admired her exhausted form. Leaning down to give her another kiss. His softening cock slid out and he grabbed her around the middle to pull her up. Pushing her head above the water for her to breathe, and holding her close. Stroking one hand over her back as he ignored how his cum was dripping out of her and into the pool. 

~~~

Sola clung to him as he held her, taking in a deep breath and letting out a content little moan as her body pressed against him. She moved a little after a moment, pressing a hand between her thighs, not wanting all of his cum to rinse away before she'd gotten at least one good picture.

"Hey," she said, voice low and sleepy, nuzzling against White's cheek with a smile. "Will you get my comm? If you can walk, I mean, I sure as fuck can't…"

~~~

"I suppose I can. You've been very good girl after all." White teased. Holding onto her with one hand as he hauled himself out of the pool. Feeling how much heavier his body got as he left the water. Still finding it alarming. White went over to where Sola had set her things. Grabbing the comm and holding it up for her. "I can set you down on lounge chair if you like?" He offered, reaching down with his free hand once she took her comm to tuck his cock back away. Holding her up against him easily with his other arm. 

~~~

"Yes please," Sola nodded, settling herself comfortably on the lounge chair as she unlocked her comm, then looking up at White with a smile.

"Will you take a picture?" She asked him, offering him the device, her knees parting so he could see what was left of his cum dripping from her well-used pussy.

"You can send it to yourself if you want, then you'll have my number," she added with a wink, leaning back to pose for him, cupping her breasts to show off the bruising bite marks he'd left there.

~~~

White moved to settle on the ground next to them. Finding sitting on the floor generally to be more comfortable than trying to squish into chairs. He looked up when she gave him the comm. Taking it and adjusting so he could get a good shot. 

"I will be happy to have it." He told her with a wink, before starting to take pictures. Getting a few of her full body, before focusing in on her well used pussy, and then a cute one of her smiling and holding up her tits for him before he sent them all to himself. "Maybe you can send me follow up photos? When they darken into bruises. I like seeing the effects after." He explained as he handed the comm back. 

~~~

"Hell yeah," Sola said with a laugh, smiling as she swiped through the pictures and sending off a few of her favorites to Alek. Biting her lip as she opened one from him -- apparently their negotiations had gotten pretty interesting.

"So," she said, setting the device aside for now. "We'll be here a few more nights I'm sure. Can I count on this VIP pool access while we're here, or you gonna make me try my luck with the crowds?"

~~~

White settled himself down next to her chair and got comfortable. Looking over when she asked if they could do this again. He took a second to think if he could run the risk of sneaking her up after hours, and quickly decided that it was worth it. 

"For a few nights at least." He told her, reaching out to grab her hand and bringing it up to kiss the back of her knuckles. "Perhaps next time your partner can join us as well? Let us give him front row seat of the show." 

~~~


End file.
